1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus with an improved channel list, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting source such as a broadcasting station broadcasts analog broadcasting signals to a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus such as a television or a set-top box, and users watch images provided by the analog broadcasting signals through the broadcasting signal receiving apparatus. However, recently, broadcasting sources show a tendency to broadcast digital broadcasting signals transformed from analog broadcasting signals or both broadcasting signals in order to provide high quality pictures. Accordingly, broadcasting signal receiving apparatuses which receive and display both analog and digital broadcasting signals are being widely used.
A related art broadcasting receiving apparatus receives only analog broadcasting signals, stores channels provided by the received analog broadcasting signals as a channel list and displays the stored channels, or receives only digital broadcasting signals, stores channels provided by the received digital broadcasting signals as a channel list and displays the stored channels, or receives both analog and digital broadcasting signals, stores channels provided by both the received analog and digital broadcasting signals as respective channel lists, and displays the stored channels of the respective channel lists.
However, in the related art broadcasting signal receiving apparatus, if a user watching a channel provided by one of a digital broadcasting signal and an analog broadcasting signal wants to watch a different channel provided by the other broadcasting signal, the user inconveniently has to select the other broadcasting signal to see a channel list provided by the other broadcasting signal.